Letters to Lily
by AmzyD
Summary: In which Lily and James send letters to one another over Christmas break. Flirting ensues.


_This is for berniegirl13 for the Jily Christmas Fest Exchange challenge :) Hope you enjoy and have a great Christmas._

_P.S: I tried to use the prompts the best I could, but was slightly difficult because the fic is basically just letters to one another._

It was with a heavy sigh that I placed my quill on the crisp parchment. The word's that flowed from the ink; a façade, light-hearted banter that made my heart ache.

_James,_

_Prior to your previous letter, I feel compelled to inform you that yes; I am indeed having a __splendid__ Christmas break without you and the guys. The silence is brilliant; I've managed to finish two books in the space of a week. Two! And I built a pretty nifty snowman. How would I accomplish that if Sirius and Peter were here, bouncing of the walls? And you…your mere presence distracts me._

_Patrols are going awfully though; I had to do them with Tomms from Ravenclaw, and gee, for a clever guy he is unbelievably irritating. I have to confess, I do sort of need you to get yourself back here quickly so I can be rid of him. I'm such a bad person…_

_No, I'm not lonely at all! I have plenty of company, thank you very much. Although Alice won't come down to the kitchens with me because she's busy with Frank (as usual). So yes, I wouldn't mind if you sent me some delicious snacks (I say I wouldn't mind, but it's an order, really). _

_Enjoy the rest of your holidays!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

I was fed up. Fed up of living a lie and pretending I didn't miss him. In fact, it was only until he left for Christmas break that I realised just how much fun he'd instilled in my life. Sure, I had a great time with Alice, but our girly ventures couldn't mimic the sparks I shared with him. The banter, the laughs, the adventure. With a sigh I mentally scolded myself, it was _Christmas. _And he'd be back in a week anyway.

That evening I entered my dormitory with much higher spirits, Alice and I snorting in laughter as I tripped on an errant sock and landed on my bed. With joyful tears in my eyes I looked up to find the massive green eyes of my owl staring down at me. With a yelp and a giggle, I took my letter and let him go.

It was with a jolt in my heart that I opened the letter, excited because I knew it was from him.

xXx

_Lily,_

_Two novels? They must have been thin novels. Probably not even novels. Probably leaflets! I have to shock you though, Sirius is __sulking__ and Peter is…well, he's just Peter. Oh, my mere presence distracts you does it? Why thank you, I think that's the best compliment you've ever given me. I wonder what it is that distracts you. Probably my dashing good looks. It's not disputable._

_Sorry about patrols, yes they must be a nuisance with that Tomms. Annoying? Only because he fancies the pants of you, we all knew it! Just be careful, I heard he's secretly a murderer. Just to let you know. And you? A bad person? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day Lils, really, thank you for cheering me up. Aw, Little Lily thinks she's a bad person…._

_Honestly, you're one of the nicest people I know. Don't tell anyone. _

_Tell Alice to detach herself from her beloved and go with you at once! That's what I would do. But never fear, I'll send you some treats tomorrow. I know I'm saving you from the fiery pits of starvation and insanity; you don't have to thank me!_

_Also, don't think I never noticed how you signed off with your Love. As much as I'm flattered that you love me, I'm not sure Remus will be okay with this. I've promised myself to him you see, and he'd be ever so upset if he thought he had competition._

_Enjoy the rest of your freedom, for I'll be back soon to chase mischief into your heart._

_Love,_

_James_

_James, _

_They were large novels. Huge, thick ones. What's wrong with Sirius? Tell him I said hi! And no, James, it is not you're dashing good looks which distract me. I think the distraction has something to do with your abnormally large head and irritating voice. Maybe!_

_Tomms fancies me? Now that's the funniest thing __I've __heard all day. Why would he fancy me? I'm nothing but rude to him. I'm sure he's not a murderer James, I'll be fine. But thank you, you're pretty nice too...sometimes. _

_I would have been so grateful and showered you with compliments, but since you asked me specifically not to thank you, I shan't. I can't wait for the treats though, my mouth is watering already. _

_Well, Remus had better watch out! He's got fierce competition. They call me the lion. No, not because my mane that is called hair, but because…you know…I can roar. And get really scary and stuff. He'd better sleep with one eye open._

_Yeah, I can't wait for your return (!) Please note the sarcasm._

_Love, __Yours,_

_Lily_

_Lils,_

_Sirius is alright, he's just a bit angry cause his mother sent him a Howler (honestly, she's treating him like a Second Year.) You know what he get's like when he's angry…took a few Butterbeers and something a little stronger to calm him down. He says hi back though, which is surprising. Feel special._

_It's not because of my dashing good looks? So you're not denying that I do indeed have these looks? Nice one, Lily! But abnormally large head? That is so Fifth year._

_Well, who can blame him? An angry Lily Evans can be quite an attractive sight to see. I'd know from personal experience, you see. Why wouldn't he fancy you anyway? You're not __that __bad a catch, I'm sure. Minus the bad breath._

_I'm joking Lils, your breath smells like dasies. And you're not a bad catch. __At all._

_I'll warn Remus, the poor chap. Going up against someone as fierce as you. Just to let you know, I'm rooting for you._

_Sarcasm duly noted. _

_Love,_

_James_

_James,_

_What a cow…it's sad to think that he's upset. Cheer him up instead of sending me a trillion letters! My hand is beginning to ache and my belly is rumbling for food._

_Your looks are not dashing. But you don't hurt my eyes either. Just saying._

_I'll let your rather perverted comment slide past, as I'm sure you were joking. Personal experience? Care to elaborate?_

_You're right about my breath, it is beautiful. I don't know about not being a bad catch. I'll have to find out, if I'm ever actually __caught. _

_Why are you rooting for me?_

_Love,_

_L_

_Lily,_

_Sorry I haven't had a chance to reply, things got a little tits up with Sirius and I had a lot to sort out. All's good now though, but I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts…_

_Of course I don't hurt your eyes; I'm not a bloody light bulb! But you hurt mine with that Lion-like mane of yours. _

_Well, I have many a time faced the wrath of an angry Lily Evans. You're scary, and sometimes attractively so! A guy can't help it you know._

_Why wouldn't I root for you? It's like Quidditch; you have to root for the best contender!_

_See you tomorrow! _

_Love James_

_P.S: Someone'll catch you, Lily. Sooner than you think, I'm sure._

_James,_

_Although it's been a dream come true, I kind of can't wait either. Things are getting even more boring around here and its Christmas Day tomorrow – it's going to be awfully strange. _

_With my Lion-like mane? I'm sure you mean my beautifully cascading hair._

_You're doing wonders for my ego, you know. __Seriously, you don't understand how much of an effect you have on me, do you? You're giving me butterflies, Potter, and I wish you knew it. __You should carry on, and who knows, my head might become as inflated as yours!_

_You really shouldn't. Tomms might find out and murder you in your sleep. _

_Quidditch scares me. I'm afraid of heights see. I have to close my eyes every game!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_P.S: __That __is scoff-worthy._

_Lily,_

_I'm really sorry that we left, I did offer for you to come with us! _

_Or maybe your gorgeous green eyes?_

_Stop scribbling! Well, good, you could do with some head inflating; it gets awfully lonely being the only one._

_I can take Tomms any day! He wouldn't dare. If you had to choose between me and him, though, really, who would you choose? _

_You keep your eyes shut? But you'll miss the best things if you keep your eyes shut! _

_Love,_

_James_

_P.S: No it isn't,__ I __tried t __…never mind. _

_James,_

_I'll live! I've got Alice (and Frank – they come hand in hand). _

_Oh, please, you'll make me blush with your alliteration. But personally I think it's my luscious lips that get you going._

_This is __such__ a difficult choice. I'll have to abstain from commenting. _

_I'll keep a look out then, James. _

_Let's take the P.S here; because, let's face it, it's not really a P.S anymore! I know it isn't who can't fall for the Lily Lion charm? I just didn't want to boast, you see._

_Love and Merry Christmas,_

_Lily_

_Lily,_

_How was your Christmas morning? I got your present, by the way. The chocolates when down a treat but the muggle money is __so interesting. __I can't wait to go and spend it in a muggle store, but I'm not taking Sirius. He will destroy me._

_Whilst that is true, I believe it's your freckly fingers._

_A difficult choice?! Me or that slimeball? I'm ashamed. You must choose at once. Defiance will be met with punishment!_

_Oh, modesty, another thing I simply adore about you._

_Hope you're having a good day,_

_James_

_P.S: I really do adore you._

_James,_

_The muggle money was a bit of a joke, I thought it would amuse you for a little but now I feel so ashamed. Your gift to me was amazing, James, honestly it's beautiful. My mum had a similar jewellery box when I was little, so I got a little nostalgic (only a little, honest). _

_I do not have freckly fingers! Where did you get that from? _

_Oh you __really__ scare me, Potter. But fine – maybe I'd choose you. Only because Tomms always looks like he's just crawled out from hell. __And I'm rather attracted to you, James. _

_I adore your modesty, too!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_P.S: I really do adore you too._

_Lily,_

_That's strange, I just saw it and thought of you. And you don't have to be ashamed of breaking down once in a while…we all do. Especially in times like this. Heck, I don't even know if I can take it anymore, Lils._

_Okay maybe not Freckly, but your fingers are so cute and little._

_I'm flattered! I'd choose me too! Ok, what about me and Sirius? Should be easy right?!_

_I like how you're scary, but you're not really._

_Love,_

_James_

_P.S: I'm glad_

_James,_

_I know I don't. But all of people seem to think I'm made of stone or something. It's a lot to live up too. Take what anymore? _

_Yeah, well, your ears are adorable. They're so cute compared to your overly large head._

_Oh, easy peasy. Sirius!_

_I like that you're not__ so __annoying. In fact, you're not really annoying at all. _

_Love,_

_Lily_

_Lily,_

_Forget them. Be yourself. Just the general war crap that's going on. This could be the last Christmas I spend with my parents? And we finish school in a few months. Out from the frying pan and into the fire. _

_Did you just call me cute, Evans?_

_Ouch! I shan't tell him that. My manhood is offended. _

_I like that you surprised me._

_Love,_

_James_

_James,_

_But you mustn't think like that; things happen for a reason. You're a tough guy and you will get through it. _

_I called your__ ears __cute. But you might be a little, too. Just a little._

_You don't seem that offended. _

_I like that you surprised me, too._

_How did I surprise you?_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_Lily,_

_But I don't want to, sometimes. Sometimes I just want to be a first year again._

_I will never forget this moment. Lily Evans compliments my looks?! I shall savour this paper forever. You're not bad yourself.__ In fact, you're gorgeous._

_Because I know you'd choose me really!_

_How did I surprise you?_

_Well, before this year I never thought for a second you'd willingly be friends with me. I figured you'd be my acquaintance. Or talk to me now and then. But I never really knew much about you. I just assumed that you were this strong, clever, fiery Witch. And you are all of those things but so much more too._

_Love,_

_James_

_James,_

_We all get like that sometimes. You were an annoying first year though so please don't._

_Oh you know that you're attractive so stop pretending._

_That's disputable!_

_I guess I just thought, rather narrow-mindedly, that you were this big arrogant cretin. But then I learnt that there's more to you than that. You're a pleasure to be around, honestly._

_This conversation is getting too emotional. But thanks anyway._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_Lily,_

_Take that back!_

_I know no such thing! Wait...are you saying that…_

_You are too, Lily, more than you'd know…_

_It is isn't it?_

_Love,_

_James_

_James,_

_I can neither confirm nor deny._

_What do you mean?_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_Lily,_

_You just wait till I see you and demand an explanation out you, you little minx._

_"I can neither confirm nor deny!"_

_Love,_

_James_

_James,_

_You won't get anything out of me. Why bother?_

_Lily_

_Lily,_

_See you tomorrow, Lil. This will be fun._

_James_


End file.
